teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Donatello
Donatello, aka Donnie, is one of the Ninja Turtles. He is a mutant turtle with a purple bandanna and uses a Bo-Staff as his signature weapon. He is high in intelligence, making him the smartest one of the Turtles and in charge of creating weapons, vehicles, and a good hacker. Donatello has a crush on April O'Neil. Donatello debuts in Rise of the Turtles Part One. Origins Him and the other turtles were once normal, baby turtles. Him and the others were bought by a human named Hamato Yoshi. But then he followed a strange man and then was in a fight with the strange men. Then a canister of Mutagen fell on them and then Hamato Yoshi mutated into a mutant rat known as Splinter and then the baby turtles into ninja turtles. But one was named Donatello. TV Show Season 1 Rise of the Turtles Part One Rise of the Turtles Part Two Turtle Temper New Friend, Old Enemy I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman Metalhead (Episode) Monkey Brains Never Say Xever The Gauntlet Panic in the Sewers M.O.U.S.E.R.S Attack! It Came From the Depths I, Monster New Girl in Town The Alien Agenda The Pulverizer TCRI Cockroach Terminator Baxter's Gambit Enemy of my Enemy Karai's Vendetta The Pulverizer Returns! Parasitica Operation: Break Out Showdown Part One Showdown Part Two Season 2 The Mutation Situation Invasion of the Squirrelanoids Follow The Leader Mutagen Man Unleashed Mikey Gets Shellacne Target: April O'Neil Slash and Destroy The Good, the Bad, and Casey Jones The Kraang Conspiracy Fungus Humungous (Episode) Metalhead Rewired Of Rats and Men Wormquake! Part One Wormquake! Part Two Mazes & Mutants The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman Newtralized! Pizza Face (Episode) The Wrath of Tiger Claw The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto Plan 10 Vengeance is Mine A Chinatown Ghost Story Into Dimension X! The Invasion Part One The Invasion Part Two Season 3 Within the Woods A Foot Too Big Buried Secrets The Croaking In Dreams Race with the Demon! Eyes of the Chimera Vision Quest Return to New York Serpent Hunt The Pig and the Rhino Battle for New York Part One Battle for New York Part Two Casey Jones VS. The Underworld The Noxious Avenger Clash of the Mutanimals Meet Mondo Gecko The Deadly Venom Turtles In Time Tale Of The Yokai Attack Of The Mega Shredder! The Creeping Doom The Fourfold Trap Dinosaur Seen in Sewers! Annihilation: Earth! Part One Annihilation: Earth! Part Two Season 4 Beyond The Known Universe The Moons of Thalos 3 The Weird World Of Wyrm The Outlaw Armaggon! Riddle Of The Ancient Aeons Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind The Arena of Carnage The War for Dimension X The Cosmic Ocean Trans-Dimensional Turtles Revenge of the Triceratons The Evil of Dregg The Ever-Burning Fire Earth's Last Stand City at War Broken Foot The Insecta Trifecta Mutant Gangland Bat in the Belfry The Super Shredder Appearance Personality Powers, Abilities, and Weaponry Weaknesses Relationships Inventions * Party Wagon * Patrol Buggy * Shellraiser * Stealth Bike * T-Rawket * The Turtle Racer * Turtle Blimp * Turtle Sub * Blow Gun Darts * Tegaki * Bo-Staff * Electro-Grenade * Laser-Guided Missile Launching Staff * Metalhead * Ninja Smoke Bombs * Stun Gun * Turtle Mech * Cheese Phone * Donatello's Laptop * Filtration Units * Grappling Hooks * Gripping Handel * Mutagen Tracker * Ooze Specks * Practice Dummy * Retro-Mutagen * Spy-Roaches * T-Phones * T-Pod * Turtle Gliders * Mind Control Cure * Giant Bug Spray * Zip-Line Backpacks Episodes Season 1 * Rise of the Turtles Part One (Debut) * Rise of the Turtles Part Two * Turtle Temper * New Friend, Old Enemy * I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman * Metalhead (Episode) * Monkey Brains * Never Say Xever * The Gauntlet * Panic in the Sewers * M.O.U.S.E.R.S Attack! * It Came From the Depths * I, Monster * New Girl in Town * The Alien Agenda * The Pulverizer * TCRI * Cockroach Terminator * Baxter's Gambit * Enemy of my Enemy * Karai's Vendetta * The Pulverizer Returns! * Parasitica * Operation: Break Out * Showdown Part One * Showdown Part Two Season 2 * The Mutation Situation * Invasion of the Squirrelanoids * Follow the Leader * Mutagen Man Unleashed * Mikey Gets Shellacne * Target: April O'Neil * Slash and Destroy * The Good, the Bad, and Casey Jones * The Kraang Conspiracy * Fungus Humungous (Episode) * Metalhead Rewired * Of Rats and Men * Wormquake! Part One * Wormquake! Part Two * Mazes & Mutants * The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman * Newtralized! * Pizza Face (Episode) * The Wrath of Tiger Claw * The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto * Plan 10 * Vengeance is Mine * A Chinatown Ghost Story * Into Dimension X * The Invasion Part One * The Invasion Part Two Season 3 * Within the Woods * A Foot Too Big * Buried Secrets * The Croaking * In Dreams * Race with the Demon * Eyes of the Chimera * Vision Quest * Return to New York * Serpent Hunt * The Pig and the Rhino * Battle for New York Part One * Battle for New York Part Two * Casey Jones VS. The Underworld * The Noxious Avenger * Clash of the Mutanimals * Meet Mondo Gecko * The Deadly Venom * Turtles In Time * Tale Of The Yokai * Attack Of The Mega Shredder! * The Creeping Doom * The Fourfold Trap * Dinosaur Seen in Sewers! * Annihilation: Earth! Part One * Annihilation: Earth! Part Two Season 4 * Beyond The Known Universe * The Moons of Thalos 3 * The Weird World Of Wyrm * The Outlaw Armaggon! * Riddle Of The Ancient Aeons * Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind * The Arena of Carnage * The War for Dimension X * The Cosmic Ocean * Trans-Dimensional Turtles * Revenge of the Triceratons * The Evil of Dregg * The Ever-Burning Fire * Earth's Last Stand * City at War * Broken Foot * The Insecta Trifecta * Mutant Gangland * Bat in the Belfry * The Super Shredder Gallery Trivia * This incarnation of Donatello has diastema (a gap between his teeth), is lankier and taller than the other Ninja Turtles, and has a crush on April O'Neil. * In The Pulverizer, Donnie trained Timothy. * In Fungus Humungous (Episode), it was revealed that he has a fear of being rejected by April. * In In Dreams, Dark Beaver was inside his dreams. * In A Foot Too Big, April kissed him in the lips for the first time. * In The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman, Donatello finally created the Retro-Mutagen and was able to cure Kirby Bat with it. * In Mazes & Mutants, Donnie dressed up as a wizard. * In Vision Quest, he dressed up as Mystic Donatello. * In Slash and Destroy, he was seen for the first time unmasked. * In Vengeance is Mine, he had hopes of making Retro-Mutagen for Serpent Karai. * In The Kraang Conspiracy, he found out based on April's dna, that she is a mutant Kraang and human. * In The Pig and the Rhino, he predicted, and was right, that the Retro-Mutagen wouldn't work on Serpent Karai because of the fact that she is a special mutant. * In The Creeping Doom, he lost his intelligence, but then Mikey cured him. Category:Male Category:Mutant Category:Teenager Category:Turtle Category:Scientist Category:Ninja Category:Hero Category:Main Character Category:Video Game Character Category:Ninja Turtles Category:Former Animal Category:Kidnapped Category:Mind Controlled Category:Earth Inhabitants Category:TMNT Classic Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:The Foot Clan Enemies Category:Mighty Mutanimals Allies Category:Reptile Category:Utrom High Council Allies Category:Dream Beavers Enemies Category:Overmind Enemies Category:Kraang Hive Mind Enemies Category:Triceraton Empire Enemies Category:Wyrm Enemies Category:Characters Introduced In Season 1 Category:Non-Human Category:Purple Dragons Enemies Category:Daagons Allies Category:Aeons Allies Category:Punk Frogs Allies Category:Victims of Mutagen Category:Tokka Allies Category:Insectoids Enemies Category:Salamandrians Allies Category:Italian Mafia Enemies Category:Wingnut and Screwloose Allies Category:The Foot Clan (Karai) Allies Category:Splinter's Students Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Animal